Favorite's Life
Favorite's Life ''is an American-Canadian animated television series currently airing on ''Adult Swim. ''It first aired on October 20, 2014. The show follows the day-to-day escapades of Favorite, a star creature who lives in the run down, crime-ridden city of MJ Road. The series is rated TV-14 and TV-MA. The show is most infamous for it's animation style, which consists of intentionally terrible scribbles. New episodes air on Mondays at 11:30 PM. On March 19, 2015, Adult Swim renewed the series for a second season, scheduled to air on March 21, 2016. Premise The show takes place in a run-down, crime-ridden city known as ''MJ Road, ''where various oddities take place, most of which happen to a crudely drawn star creature named Favorite the Character. Characters Main '''Favorite: '''Favorite is a naive and idiotic, but good-hearted star creature. '''Phsyco MJ: '''The mayor's college-age son. He is very obnoxious and rude. He is very "athletic" and mocks those who do not play sports. '''Jack: '''Favorite's next-door neighbor who enjoys activities such as masturbation, masturbation and masturbation. He is incredibly perverted and dim-witted, but is also very tough. He has a medical disorder which causes his mouth to slowly grow every time he masturbates '''Narrator: ' A guy that sounds like Morgan Freeman who narrates favorites life. He usually does illegal things like stalking favorite or breaking into his house. Damon: '''Favorite's retarded neighbour who gets him into trouble a lot. He likes watching little kids shows on his VHS and his DVD player and calling people odd things such as "Barcode", "VHS" or "Doorway" '''Phsyco BJ: '''Phsyco MJ's girlfriend, she is a huge slut who tries to have sex with every man in town. She works as a porn star. '''Carson "The Edgehog": '''A town drug dealer. carson is a wannabe gangster who is constantly vaping or smoking weed at all times. He tries to be edgy but most of his attempts are laughable. He constantly gets in trouble with police but gets out of it every time. He likes to make people high when they are sleeping. '''Milan the Melon: 'A creepy watermelon headed person with a weird period fetish, he is a huge douchebag that rivals the likes of Phsyco MJ Recurring '''Unfavorite: ' A creature created by Mr. Dahl who is the evil clone of Favorite. He is bent on doing one thing, killing Favorite. '''Mr. Dahl: '''A religious/supernatural entity who the whole town appears to worship and pray to. In the various stories he appears in, he is shown to be very violent and sadistic, often murdering people for no reason '''Vin Diesel: A racer who rivals Favorite for no reason. He owns hundreds of cars in his huge fucking garage. He experiments with weapon attachments to his cars to make sure he wins the race. 'Gordon Ramsay: '''An often enraged chef who becomes incredibly angry by even the most petty things, causing him to throw tantrums or inflict violence. He has a personal grudge against Favorite, as he claimed that his food was "toOO RRRAWWWWWWWWWW" Television film ''Main Article: Favorite: The Musical TBA